


Bound to You

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be said, quite understandably, that buying an 8-meter length of specialized rope was a strange way of showing care for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> So... well, yeah. See, I've been wanting to fill a meme prompt for forever, that had to do with Kotetsu freaking out about being bound somehow and Barnaby having to talk him down... then came another prompt about Barnaby tying Kotetsu up so he could take care of him because the man just won't take care of himself, and there was at least one more along those lines... my brain smashed them together and just kind of remained quiet for a while. Until this got written, obviously.
> 
> I have my familiarities with Shibari. And when you write for Sephiroth for a number of years, you become familiar with all sorts of trust issues. *cough* I'm familiar with some other things here get glossed over here. As usual, I like writing about the things that remain unsaid/don't need to be spoken, so... sorry for that extra reading between the lines, I guess. Heh.
> 
> What you need to know: this is set somewhere near-ish the end of the 10 month time skip (between episodes 13 and 14). It became more about Barnaby and Kotetsu's relationship than anything else. Oh, there's porn for sure, but there's a hell of a lot more filling up those 6,000+ words. I don't know how that happened, either. Anyway, enjoy? Maybe?

It wasn't something he'd ever thought about until the incident with a NEXT whose hair seemed like a life form unto itself, able to grow several yards in seconds, move on its own, and even cut itself off at any point to be left behind. Seemed like a ridiculously silly power until Rock Bison had discovered quite unfortunately that the hair could braid itself... and several dozen strands of hair braided together, which were each individually braided, were _remarkably_ strong. Wild Tiger hadn't been listening (as usual), taking off immediately after the suspect and using all of his Hundred Power to run. He wound up getting himself surprised in a gutted warehouse scheduled for demolition the week after; it was dark, it was cold, he was bound to the ceiling, hanging by strands of hair that were as strong as any industrial rope.

When Barnaby found him, he was also having a panic attack. He'd thought his partner had been seriously injured with the way he was gasping in breath, struggling in futility against the ropes of hair. It took several calls of his hero name and then several more of his real name to get Kotetsu to notice him at all.

" _Bunny_. Bunny, I--get me out." His voice was cracked, unsteady and a touch higher than it usually was from sheer desperation. "I can't... out. I need out."

There was a terrified edge that he'd never once heard in his partner's voice before. Normally, he'd likely have snapped at the older hero, told him to hold still and shut up and wait until he'd managed to find something to cut or burn the hair with--that it was _only hair_ \--but having gotten to know the man, to _care_ for him, the panic that was thick in the air became something other than an annoyance. " _Kotetsu_." His voice was sharp enough to get the other hero's attention, to get him to still. "Calm down. Breathe. I'm here. I'm getting you down."

"I know." He answered too quickly, sounding miserable. "I _know_ , but Bunny I _need_ down..."

It almost felt like the panic was _spreading_ before Barnaby took a breath and assessed the situation. "I'll just call--"

" _No._ No, please. Just... just you. Bunny, _please_..." Still too quick, too out of breath, _struggling_ again as if he couldn't help himself...

The blond sighed. "Okay, Kotetsu." It was really kind of _ridiculous_ , in one sense. In another... well, perhaps it counted as just the sort of dire circumstance that merited use of his own Hundred Power to rip the other hero down.

  


  
***---------------*  
*----------*  
*-----***   


Kotetsu had never explained. He'd never even mentioned the incident again afterward.

Barnaby could hardy forget. It didn't occupy every waking moment, of course, but there were several times when they were alone and relaxed together, times when conversation was flowing so easily that he was tempted to outright ask. He'd tried to approach the subject a few times, always diverted. Sometimes distracted in ways he found he couldn't really argue with. (For an "old man", he was fast with an idea. Maybe it was experience over youthfulness.) Even so, the incident never truly left him. Sometimes it would run in his mind long after Kotetsu had drifted off to sleep, remembering every detail and _wondering_.

It wasn't as if his partner acted at all differently after the incident. Not at work, not in private. It was like it had never happened at all, happily buried. Barnaby had considered asking Antonio if he knew anything about Kotetsu's reaction that day, but that seemed going too far. He hardly wanted to risk burdening an old friend of his partner's with worry, but beyond that... even if Antonio _did_ know why that panic attack had happened, it seemed wrong to go through someone else.

He didn't stop trying. It was just that the attempts were getting more and more cleverly diverted despite Barnaby's resolve. Of course, the more the blond thought about it, the stronger his resolve became. It was only a matter of time.

Closeness. An open evening to relax. "Kotetsu... we really need to talk about something."

"Those aren't _pleasant_ words, Bunny."

"No, they're not." His resolve sputtered slightly when the brunet started to kiss his neck. Like he _always_ did--and it was that moment of irritation that spurred him straight into the point at hand. "You didn't have a panic attack when we were tied together." Despite the fact that there was a giant statue about to crush them...

Kotetsu stopped cold, pulling back as though he'd been slapped. "No. I guess I didn't."

The words _Don't play stupid, old man_ were nearly on the tip of his tongue. "I can't just pretend it didn't happen. I want to know... what the difference was. Between that time and the NEXT with the hair..."

How could he explain? That was different. That was different because he'd been tied _to_ someone, able to _see_ them, not alone. Not alone, struggling. Alone, in the dark and the cold, at the mercy of whoever knew he was helpless... "There's a world of difference."

"Okay." Barnaby accepted calmly, not letting the conversation stay at that. " _Why?_ I want to understand."

The older man looked incredibly uncomfortable before looking away entirely. "It was... _different_." He repeated, at a loss for better words. "We were _together_ , the first time; it happened to us both. The second, I just... I was alone and even though I knew you were there, it..."

He waited until it became clear that the trailing words wouldn't continue. "Kotetsu, _please_. I'm not trying to be difficult..."

"You want to know. I get it." He sighed, looking back at Barnaby with a tired expression. "I... I don't know how to explain it. I'm not even sure I _can_..."

"Okay. That's fine." That was valid; he didn't get the feeling that the brunet was intentionally trying to _avoid_ it anymore. He saw Kotetsu's frustration at himself through clenched hands and Barnaby reached for them, rubbing the wrists, silently willing them to relax. "It's alright. I'm sorry to push." He preferred to _show_ his apology rather than merely say it, gently pulling his partner into his arms. "So, pizza tonight?"

When he rose to the bait, that was precisely when they both knew everything was still just fine. "You don't mean one of those _fancy_ places, do you? Real pizza doesn't require a reservation, Bunny."

  


  
***---------------*  
*----------*  
*-----***   


Barnaby gave the matter more thought over the next several days. He probably could have dropped the subject entirely and neither of them would have suffered for it. Not at work, not in private; they may never have had to broach the subject again. And yet. There was clearly something _there_ important enough to have caused a reaction.

He didn't want to sweep it under the rug and forget, to pretend it hadn't happened. He wanted to _help_. Like Kotetsu always did. The man helped _everyone_ like it was some great _compulsion_... It was time someone else did the same for him. Not out of obligation, not returning the favor; because they _cared_ about him.

It could be said, quite understandably, that buying an 8-meter length of specialized rope was a strange way of showing care for someone. Barnaby would have agreed before several solid hours of research over the course of a handful of nights. Arbitrary though it was, he selected a type that came in green, wondering just how long his partner was going to stare at him once it was presented. That part didn't matter, he supposed. The rope arrived two days later in an innocent, nondescript box, and Barnaby had opened it in private. It even came with an instruction book, something he hadn't planned to do more than glance over before he discovered just how truly _useful_ it was. Simple knots and turns could really be made into a variety of intricate designs, all of them quite simple to pull apart if the situation called for it. The knowledge that there was a safety like that appealed to him. He rather wondered if it would find any more appeal in Kotetsu.

  


  
***---------------*  
*----------*  
*-----***   


Wine, warmth, another quiet evening spent in one another's company after a long day. It was practically tradition for Kotetsu to start alone in the chair, Barnaby finding himself perfectly comfortable on the floor. (Though there would always be that moment when they _both_ wound up in the chair.) The blond waited until the start of the older hero's second glass of wine before mentioning offhand, "I got a gift for you today."

"Writing 'poison' on mayonnaise doesn't count as a gift, Bunny." Kotetsu grinned.

He gave a snort of amusement. "Alright, _another_ gift. But it comes with stipulations."

The brunet chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Some gift."

With a soft grin of his own, Barnaby stood to retrieve something from his bedroom. When he returned, all he carried was the wound-up length of rope, dropped on the footrest of the chair.

There was no comment offered, no immediate question. For a moment it appeared as though Kotetsu may have stopped breathing before he asked, very quietly, "What's this?"

"Nothing we ever have to use if you don't want to." The younger man assured, scooting to sit beside the brunet on the chair.

That made... no sense. "Uh-m..?"

"You won my trust, old man."

"Well, I'm... grateful for that..." He admitted, a bit of a question mark at the end of those words. He couldn't imagine where Barnaby was _going_ with that point. Particularly having to do with that _rope_ that he wasn't about to touch.

"I want to win yours." The blond explained vaguely. "Completely."

Kotetsu sat there _staring_ at the length of rope as though it may turn into a snake at any moment. He could already feel his heart beating faster, not _sure_ he knew what his partner was getting at, but becoming increasingly worried that he did indeed know the basics.

"Like I said, this never _has_ to be used." Barnaby assured, his voice softer. "It's just... here. In case. They say you should work _through_ your fears, right?"

"'They' say a lot of things..." Kotetsu muttered, but he didn't specifically argue.

There was something of a _fond_ smile on the blond's face, regardless of his jokingly exasperated sigh. "I just mean... I'm here for you. I want to help, and I'm _ready_ , if... if ever."

That was strangely heart-warming. Maybe a little terrifying, as well, but that wasn't the part he intended to focus on. He meant the words with all sincerity. "Thank you, Bunny."

Even though he knew it was a little too much too soon, he couldn't help the need to ask. "Do you think you'd want..? Tonight?"

"I--no." He swallowed, took a breath, then decided to answer with something a little less final. "Not... not _now_ , at least."

Barnaby wasn't going to pretend not to be a little disappointed... but he wasn't going to push, either. "Alright, Kotetsu." He assented. The matter was simply and easily dropped in favor of their usual routine. "Are you going to insist upon making me gain an appreciation for game shows, or sports tonight?"

The older hero was noticeably grateful for the change of subject, chuckling. Reaching for the remote as he "accidentally" knocked the rope to the floor, out of sight, he responded, "Well, let's see what's on."

  


  
***---------------*  
*----------*  
*-----***   


It was two weeks before the rope was even mentioned again. Offhand after dinner at Kotetsu's, while he was washing dishes in the sink. "So why the rope, really?"

Barnaby was drying and almost missed the plate held out to him. He had to hand it to the old man, he sure could surprise. "It's... just as I said to you. I want to win _all_ of your trust..."

"You've got that already." The brunet didn't quite argue, his tone completely casual as he scrubbed at another plate. "I _trust_ you, Bunny."

Kotetsu didn't need to _ask_ any questions to make it clear that he was waiting for more to be offered. It was Barnaby's turn not to know how to explain or where to begin. "I wanted to understand, so... I researched. About fears of being restrained, which lead me to material on trust issues. Eventually it lead to... people find that giving themselves over completely, being physically bound, heightens the trust between partners. Especially the knowledge that it can all be undone quickly, if need be..."

"I already said I _trust_ you, Bunny." He didn't exactly interrupt.  
And that was a decent point. "I also want to help you get over your fear, Kotetsu." He admitted, knowing that they'd breached that subject before as well. "I want to _help_. I want to put all of my effort into what you make so effortless. You more than deserve that."

The brunet handed him another rinsed plate without an immediate response; but he looked thoughtful. The rest of the dishes were washed and dried in companionable silence before the older hero drained the sink with a simple, "Feel like a movie tonight?"

"You mean an action flick with a questionable plot and characters that cardboard cut-outs would be ashamed to call their own?" Barnaby returned without missing a beat, placing the silverware back in the drawer.

Kotetsu snickered. "Told you you'd learn to appreciate them."

  


  
***---------------*  
*----------*  
*-----***   


A week later found the instruction booklet accidentally falling out of the bottom drawer of the small bureau. Barnaby had been putting his pajamas away, Kotetsu had reached out to pick it up for him--and stopped dead still when he saw the cover. It wasn't explicit, really, just an artistic photograph of someone's arms decoratively tied from behind, a shadowed bare back in the background, but it was enough to tell the older man exactly what it was about.

Barnaby thought about apologizing. Instead, he invited as casually as he could, "You can look at it, if you'd like."

Kotetsu's hand dropped as he continued to stare, debating. Finally he reached out and took the book carefully, turning it over, _inspecting_ it before he dared to open it. He really didn't know what he expected to see inside, not sure that he cared to find out for a moment.

The younger man had pulled back a little, leaving the drawer open for his partner to put the object back--then noticed that all too familiar look of sheer, determined _stubbornness_ on the brunet's face before the book was opened. He held his breath, hoping the pictures wouldn't lead to outright rejection.

While he had little in terms of expectations, he certainly hadn't expected... well, _that_. The cover had worried him a little, displaying obvious nudity despite being "artful"; and, technically, the interior was no different. There were step-by-step diagrams followed by one or two black and white or sepia-toned photographic examples of the completed knots. Kotetsu would never have said that he had an eye for art, but as he started to slowly flip through the pages... there _was_ something artful there. To the lines, to the way the rope _worked_ , the complicated manner in which they achieved those shapes... and then he stopped on one picture in particular. It was a young man from the side and a little behind, showing nothing explicit; his head was down, arms tied behind him similarly to the cover, only his legs were bound as well, ankles to thighs. His throat went a little dry at the image, the model (he supposed they were models, anyway) reminding him just a little of himself when he was younger. The rope must have made it impossible to move, save to spread his legs...

"I like that one, too." Barnaby almost whispered, watching the older man closely in his peripheral vision. "It's supposed to be very comfortable and helps to support proper posture. Good for bad backs." He was more than aware that he was pushing, riding the edge of an undetermined line that he did _not_ want to cross, not for anything.

Silently, Kotetsu closed the book and handed it back. Of all the things he could have chosen to say, the possibility that he could just up and walk away from the situation entirely, he instead defended himself with, "I do _not_ have a bad back, Bunny."

  


  
***---------------*  
*----------*  
*-----***   


It wasn't quite two weeks later when Barnaby stopped short just as he'd walked into his bedroom, blinking in surprise, wisely keeping silent as he took in the sight before him.

Kotetsu didn't even look over from where he stood next to the dresser, still inspecting the length of rope he held. He wound some of it three, four times around one hand, then around the other--then _tugged_. It was strong without being terribly _coarse_ against his skin, not quite silky but soft. A little cool to the touch with very little give. He swallowed, rubbing his thumb along the fibers. "I could probably break this with Hundred Power, couldn't I?"

"I imagine that would be quite easy, yes." The blond answered honestly.

Still the older man didn't look at him, eyes remaining on the rope in his hands. "But that wouldn't really solve anything, would it?"

"Kotetsu..?" He couldn't help but be concerned about the minor shake in his partner's voice.

The brunet laughed it off, finally glancing at Barnaby for just a moment. "It's silly to be afraid, isn't it? I mean, I can trust you with my life but I can't trust you with this?"

"It's not _so_ silly." He admitted, finally walking over to stand at the other hero's side. "Even irrational fears have rational bases."

There was another laugh, though it was rough, hollow. Kotetsu's hand clenched around the rope for a moment as he took a deep, audible breath before letting it out in a rush. Building his courage. "I want to do this with you. After I've used up my power."

Barnaby hadn't been expecting that, proven by the short silence that followed. "Are you sure?"

"No." He answered honestly, the laugh afterward much more sincere. Looking up at his partner again, he admitted, "But I think I need to do it anyway."

Smiling softly, the younger man leaned in to leave a kiss at Kotetsu's temple. "Every detail is in your hands."

  


  
***---------------*  
*----------*  
*-----***   


He wanted to remained clothed. That was fine; Barnaby wasn't about to be ungrateful for anything. To be even _more_ exposed definitely wasn't necessary.

It was bizarre to see Kotetsu just _sitting there_ in that single chair under such circumstances, though. Sitting, eyes closed, head down, doing nothing with his hands folded in his lap, his whole body glowing as his power was used... _Wasted_ , the blond couldn't help but think, sure that he had been listening to the old man for too long.

It was just as bizarre to _be_ in that chair, waiting. He could _feel_ the time ticking down, trying not to count, trying to draw even breaths and _relax_. It wasn't supposed to feel like a countdown to his execution, but...

"Kotetsu?" Barnaby's voice was soft but strong, running his fingers through the hair that was practically covering the other man's face. "If you don't want to do this..."

"I _do_." He insisted. Just not very loudly. "I'm ready, I just..." There was another deep breath, slow and careful. When his eyes opened, they showed the last remaining glint of blue before the glow was completely gone. He just _looked_ at his partner, waiting for assurance, instruction, _anything_.

The blond truly hoped he gave everything asked for with another little smile, holding out his hand. "How about we move to the bed?"

That hand offered was taken with a shaky little sigh of something like relief. He was still nervous, still clearly a little on edge when he returned Barnaby's soft squeeze with a couple of very _quick_ ones of his own, but he wasn't dragging his heels. Kotetsu followed into the bedroom, sat on the bed with very little direction, once again seeming focused on the act of breathing. The blond's hands remained on his shoulders until hazel-brown eyes met green again, soft smiles exchanged.

The younger man's voice was soft in a way that denoted fondness rather than trying not to startle a wild animal. "Do you want the binding in the book...?" He doubted he needed to get more specific than that. Kotetsu himself had stopped at what happened to be his favorite page as well, staring...

And he _remembered_ it with incredible clarity. "Yeah, I... yeah." He was about to be _bound_ , nearly immobile. He'd _agreed_ to it, second thoughts surging around him like waves...

"You can stop me anytime, Kotetsu." Barnaby squeezed his partner's shoulders softly before letting go, walking to retrieve the rope from where it waited on the top of the bureau. He stood in front of the brunet again, holding one end and letting the rest fall to the floor in neat loops. "Say the word and I'll untie you." When the other man only nodded, he led by example in taking off his boots.

A pair of shoes followed with quiet thuds, Kotetsu moving without instruction, under his own power. He had to... sit on his haunches and hold his arms behind his back, right? That... that was how it needed to be, what he needed to do.

"Hey, old man." Barnaby teased softly before climbing onto the bed behind him. When the other hero's eyes remained closed, his breathing obviously starting to speed up, the blond simply kissed the back of his neck and softly rubbed the spot between his shoulder blades until Kotetsu glanced over his shoulder. "Relax. I'll take care of you."

"That's what I'm worried about." He managed to quip, even if the smile wasn't _quite_ as bright as it usually was.

That was taken as a very good sign, regardless. Barnaby moved to make the first knot, moving it between the older man's fingers so that he could _feel_ it, grasp on if he wanted. "This is how it starts, okay?" He knew better than to wait for a response that wouldn't come as the brunet turned back to concentrate on staring at a point straight ahead of him; he simply began what he'd been studying thoroughly, over and over again, since the night his partner had discovered the book.

Kotetsu was... surprised. Not that there was anything _not_ to be surprised about, once again not sure what he'd been expecting, if anything. There was almost a weird kind of gentleness in the way Barnaby was touching him, feeling the easy difference between fingertips and rope even through his shirt. "This is taking forever." He joked, a mild shake in his voice.

"Quiet, old man, it's supposed to." Barnaby teased right back. "You're supposed to think about what's happening. What it feels like." He then blinked, pausing, realizing he'd been so focused on the task at hand... "Do you need me to slow down? Stop?"

Kotetsu's slightly wider than usual eyes showed that he'd _been_ thinking about it... but in the end he managed a smile. "No. No, I'm determined now, Bunny."

An amused snort followed as he continued to work the rope, pleased that it was turning out to look exactly like the photograph. As he worked, the older man seemed able to concentrate on his own breathing enough to keep it calm and steady... it was almost a shame that it was time to move on. "Comfortable, Kotetsu?"

The question took a moment to sink in; a moment more to be considered. "I... enough."

Barnaby outright chuckled, though the sound was soft--and partially muted because he just needed to kiss the back of his partner's neck again. "Time for the next part."

That was enough to set his heart racing and his breathing erratic all over again. He was about to tell the blond that he was an old man and couldn't take things like that, but he couldn't help but notice that Barnaby had moved to be beside and slightly in front of him. That was... _better_ , though he wondered how much. It gave Kotetsu a front row view of exactly how that look of concentration was being applied to rendering one leg immobile. He could _see_ as well as feel those careful, soft touches, his partner applying the very same amount of consideration to how the ropes were laid that he did in disarming a bomb. Well... maybe it wasn't _exactly_ the same thing...

"How's that?" Barnaby asked, not aware that he was being watched so very _intensely_ until he looked up. He almost startled a little, snorting at his own reaction. "Or is that a silly question?"

"F-fine, I suppose." There was the softest dusting of a _blush_ on the older man's cheeks. "But yes, it's still a silly question."

Kotetsu's blush was noted. His own desire to grin was suppressed. Enormously. Nodding instead, he moved around to the other leg.

The last one. He could help but to think that, to _know_ that. It really was oddly... _easier_ than it had been. He still felt his stomach doing flips, sure, but maybe it was just watching that made him feel better. That it was _Barnaby_ , and this place was familiar in every sense, comfortable. At least, until the blond pulled back to admire his work; though it might have been another familiar look in those eyes that got his heart to speed up again.

The younger man only pulled back to the foot of the bed, admiring more than just his work. He could easily imagine Kotetsu _naked_ and bound in that rope, and the appeal was immediately obvious. Even clothed, though... he would not deny that seeing the hero bound in green rope by his own hand, having _agreed_ to it beforehand, was a distinct pleasure. It was arousing, honestly, but that wasn't the point. Not that time, at the very least. Without a word, he walked around the bed and crawled behind his partner, just... kneeling there behind him. Not touching.

There was silence. Stillness. And somewhere between that and the coolness of the room, the dim lighting, Kotetsu's breathing got faster. He tugged gently at the binding on his arms just to see, to experiment--but the second tug was just a little harder, a bit more necessary. There was the softest whimper on his lips--

Then arms around him, warm and sure and unmistakable. "I'm here." Barnaby assured, chin lightly resting on the brunet's shoulder. "I'm here, alright?"

"Yes." He managed, if only because that was the only word he could grasp hold of. Closing his eyes, he repeated it, willed himself to breathe. "Yes."

"Kotetsu." Barnaby's voice was stern enough to get those eyes to snap open again, turning his head to glance back as best as he could. "I'm here. Right here."

The older man's smile was shaky, still nervous but _clear_. "I know. I know, Bunny."

Maybe so, but just for the moment... The blond moved in front of the bound man, leaning in for a soft kiss that was more affection than anything. His partner's lips were stiff at first, though they did respond. "Let me take care of you, Kotetsu. Please."

Something about those words as much as Barnaby's voice got a burst of sheer _heat_ in his belly. Part of him wanted to protest that he didn't _need_ to be taken care of... but then he realized he'd sound just a little like a certain younger partner not that long ago. And, maybe... if he were _forced_ to admit it to himself... he'd be just as wrong.

Barnaby didn't give him the chance to respond before his lips were against Kotetsu's again. The kisses were soft, gentle and nearly chaste as he reached out to touch. There was nothing overtly sexual to the way his hands roamed over the brunet's shoulders and back, arms, sides, but he could tell that the touches were appreciated in the way the tense muscles slowly started to relax, those kisses getting longer and deeper by Kotetsu's own lead.

At least, until that last kiss broke off, the older man panting for a moment before speaking. "It's, ah... getting a little warm in here..."

There was not a chance that he was imagining that growing flush of his partner's face. It likely went all the way down to his chest... which was an interesting idea. Barnaby admonished himself for thinking that way, but it wasn't a terribly bad idea, given the situation. "Oh? Would you like your shirt open, Kotetsu?"

The other hero blinked. "Ah... can you _do_ that?"

Barnaby was pleased at the humor in his partner's voice with that question. "Yeah, I think I can." It took a little work to get to all of the buttons, to pull the man's shirt open smoothly beneath the ropes without simply _rumpling_ it... and then there was yet further appeal. The diamonds in the rope, the way it crossed and joined and pulled away just _framed_ the man's chest and abdomen so beautifully...

Kotetsu noticed that stare. It really didn't help his blush any--which did indeed extend to his chest. "Bunny..."

"Hm?" He answered without even truly being aware of it, snapping back into the conversation just a moment later. "Did you need something?" He asked sincerely, worried that he might have missed something due to his own staring.

The brunet _laughed_ , short and breathy as it was. "I... Will you get closer again?"

What might have been a wry smile under other circumstances was simply appreciative. Barnaby moved to kiss his partner again, pressing his still-clothed chest to Kotetsu's bared one. Of course there was temptation there... but he wasn't going to give in. Any other time, fine, but not that night. That time when he leaned in for a kiss, the older man was there to meet him with something _hotter_. It seemed only right to return the favor, reaching to run his hand over one of those exceptionally fine examples of male pectorals, thumb very deliberately flicking and rubbing a notably hard nipple.

Kotetsu's moan broke the kiss, panting afterward. His eyes were just shy of being glazed, still _looking_ at Barnaby--then widening slightly as the blond moved quickly, disappearing behind him again. He was quite pleasantly distracted when both of the blond's hands began rubbing over his chest again, though the slightest bit of remaining nervousness was clear in his tone. "Ah, Bunny..."

The younger man's hands moved to stroke over that tight, smooth abdomen as he whispered hotly into Kotetsu's ear, "You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes." He could say confidently without thinking, without _needing_ to. " _Yes_ , I trust you..."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, tied up like this." Barnaby promised, hand moving lower until he was starting to slowly undo his partner's belt. "Nothing's going to hurt you, Kotetsu. _I'm_ not going to hurt you."

He knew that. He _knew_ that... but the reminder helped. Granted, the way the blond freed his cock from the confines of his pants was sort of a nice feeling, too--though Kotetsu had just enough coherency to comprehend something fundamental. "You can't, ah... I don't suppose my pants are as easy to move as my shirt, right?"

The younger man didn't quite know where that question was coming from. "You want them off?"

"Well.." The brunet trailed off, spreading his legs slightly just to test. He could lean forward a little too, just enough... "Seems only right you should enjoy yourself, too..."

Barnaby got it suddenly. He wrapped his hand around Kotetsu's cock and started stroking lightly, almost lazily. "I _am_ enjoying myself. Aren't you?" He punctuated the question with a _squeeze_.

A rather effective one, resulting in a gasp and a shuddering groan as those strokes resumed with a firmer grasp. " _Yes_ , but..."

"I want all of this to be for you." Barnaby informed him matter-of-factly. " _Your_ pleasure.

"What? I can't--" a low moan interrupted as the blond paused just long enough to rub a thumb over his slit, slicking the precum over his cock in the next stroke, "Take pleasure in your pleasure?"

"You can." Barnaby agreed. "And I'm so _glad_ that you do, Kotetsu... but not tonight."

" _Bunny_ \--" But the protest was weak in the first place, made weaker by the way Barnaby's other hand reached to splay over his chest, to stroke and rub in a way that said these hands _knew_ him, knew more about him than just how to get him to the edge--and bring him back just a bit, the strokes slowing.

Kotetsu needed to _hear_ his words, needed to be able to pay attention. "Ssshh. This isn't about me. It's about _you_. Let me take care of you."

Those words again. They were familiar, joking and happy and light, from before life had changed dramatically: _Who else would take care of you?_ "B-Barnaby..."

"Now that's not like you at all." He teased, his grip on the other man's cock tightening again; but the strokes remained just as slow, just as steady.

The older man made another noise suspiciously like a whimper, though there was a decidedly different sound to it. He almost sighed with relief when the blond's strokes picked up again, spurring him toward the edge as if he'd never been backed away to begin with, pressure building, coiling, his hips moving in time with Barnaby's hand around his cock...

"Thank you, Kotetsu." His partner whispered in his ear, rather than something filthy or emotionally raw. "Thank you for letting me do this."

The world for Kotetsu T.Kaburagi became a rush of warmth, white, and pleasure as everything spilled completely over in an instant. He was only aware that he'd made _some_ kind of loud sound when he tried to swallow against a dry and slightly sore throat. It took a number of seconds--maybe _minutes_ , for all he knew--to establish the fact that he was still upright, still bound, Barnaby still holding onto him, wound tight and close around him. He was sure he'd made a mess. He didn't really care.

The blond _waited_ just as patiently as possible for the other man to recover, for his breathing to even out. He wanted Kotetsu to be _aware_ when the ropes began to loosen, when he moved to untie every last loop and not he'd made. Pulling the still very pliable older man against him, he laid them both down on the bed and just let the brunet continue to recover. He wasn't expecting the hand that reached back and grasped the bulge in his pants with a distinct kind of certainty. " _Ko_ \--"

"Oh, it's still about me." He slurred slightly, chuckling. He was certainly recovered enough to try return the favor and enjoy every last second of it... which, surprisingly, wasn't very many. The blond came with a sharp gasp and a shaky sigh rather than a moan, but the result remained obvious. That fact drew another laugh from him, a quip about age somewhere on the tip of his tongue.

"You surprised me." Barnaby defended himself a moment later, not even caring about the sticky pants. Well, not _much_. Then again, partner was already naked, so he may as well follow.

Kotetsu remained exactly where he was, grinning as he watched Barnaby strip his clothes off quickly and leave them in a pile. "Picking up some bad habits, Bunny?"

"Who asked you, old man?" The blond teased, taking two tissues for himself before moving to hand the box over... and realizing that everything had probably already been wiped on the brunet's pants or his blankets. Well then. Laundry in the morning. Still pretending to be irritated, he _tugged_ the covers out from under Kotetsu, getting a surprised squawk in turn. Barnaby finally chuckled and slid into his side of the bed.

"Oh I see how it is." The brunet pouted. "Do something nice for me then it's the _same_ old--"

"Oh just get your ass over here." Barnaby _said_ \--but there was that smile again, bright and fond, with a hand outstretched.

Kotetsu wondered if he was more of a sucker for the hand or the smile. Not that it mattered. He chuckled and accepted both, sliding into bed at the blond's side and settling in close after the lamp was turned off.

"Did you enjoy it?" The question was soft, almost whispered.

After a moment, he answered honestly, "Yeah, I did. Maybe enough to do it again... but only after a while."

"Of course." Barnaby agreed just as quietly, winding around his partner. "You're free to study the book, too. If you wanted."

Well that was a hint if he ever heard one. The grin was obvious in Kotetsu's voice. "I'll think about it."

Barnaby made an amused sound of agreement before closing his eyes and relaxing. He felt the brunet do the same at his side, their combined breathing evening out and falling roughly into the same rhythm.

 _I found someone else to take care of me, Tomoe._ Kotetsu thought with a smile, drifting off to sleep. _You'd like him, I think. You might like him **too much**... But I'm keeping him to myself for now, okay?_

**Author's Note:**

> As for Barnaby's overall behavior, all I kept thinking about was his _single-minded determination_ ala Ouroboros. I figured if he started to think Kotetsu was "his" sort of like his parents were "his" and there was something bothering the man or somehow threatening to move them further apart, he would be absolutely determined to prevent it. If that made any sense at all.
> 
> There _is_ a sequel in mind... I just have no idea when it might be written.


End file.
